The Son of Neptune
by Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter
Summary: What happens to Percy when he is discovered at the Roman camp-halfblood and what goes on at the Greek camp-halfblood during his abscence.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, hi Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter here, so this is my first Fanfic, but don't go easy on me. Tell me everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Well, that's all i have to say because i know you are here to read my story and not listen to me ramble...**

**Percy pov**

I had no idea what I was doing. Even more so than usual, which is some feat, believe me. I had just woken up in the middle of the forest almost as though someone had given me an electric shock

and for some reason an image of a girl with black hair, electric blue eyes, a death to Barbie t-shirt, and a faint smell of ozone popped into my mind. And even weirder I could not remember her name

although she seemed vaguely familiar. Which by the way is never pleasant. I sat up slowly and looked over my surroundings, seeing nothing out of the ordinary I stood up. And immediately my vision

went blurry and I promptly fell on my butt. _What the Hades happened to me? Wait…..Hades? What's going on?_ In the distance a badly blown hunting horn sound or at least I thought it was a hunting

horn but it could have just as easily been an extremely mad cat fighting with an equally mad bull dog. And since the dizziness had passed I decided to find the person playing the hunting horn,

because truthfully I'd rather be with anybody, even my worst enemy rather than sitting in a forest wondering how the Hades I had gotten there. After a few minutes of walking through what could

have only be properly described as a mess of pricker bushes and thorns, I stumbled in the a clearing and was met by thirty or so kids of all different ages pointing weapons at me. _Oh, well it looks like_

_ the end for… wait what is my name? _I thought panickedly._ Alex, John, Jake, Malcolm? None of those names sounded like mine. Well this is just perfect I'm going to die without even knowing what my name is._

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" asked a boy about fifteen years old who was pointing a knife in my direction.

"Um… well I have no idea what my name is or how I got to be here."

"No seriously idiot…. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Uhhhh….. I have no idea, please don't skewer me."

As I said that other people began to voice their opinions as to what they should with me.

"I say that we bring him to Lupa she'll know what to do with our….guest." Said a girl with black hair who was holding a bronze sword.

"But we do we know that he's a demi-god? He could just be another confused mortal, remember the Chinese food delivery guy incident last month." Shouted a boy around the age of thirteen who had

blond hair and a bow and arrow pointed strait at me."

"No he couldn't have gotten past the barriers if he wasn't a half-blood, genius." The girl with black hair said to the extremely young archer. Who I was pretty sure wanted to shoot me just for the fun

of seeing what would happen.

I had had just about enough of them discussing my fate as thought I was not standing there, so I did something really stupid and opened my mouth. "When you are done deciding what to do with me,

I would like to say something." This instantly got a reaction, just not the one I was hoping for. Instead of letting me talk everyone instantly whirled to face me again and I realized that there was

nothing I could say without sounding like a complete idiot. So I did the safest thing and just stood there.

"Okay that's it! I'm taking him to see Lupa." Said the black haired girl. She then marched up to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the group. The first thing I saw after we had left the

group was about twelve cabins that formed a semi-circle. The second thing I saw was a grey she-wolf sitting in the middle of the semi-circle, who looked like that she could eat a whole cow in one

sitting.

The black haired girl turned to face me, "Well, this is where you and I part ways. Oh and by the way try not to make Lupa angry. She has the habit of eating the people who do."

"Thanks for the advice." I murmured as she turned to walk back the way we had come. Leaving me alone to face Lupa, and my fate.

***Queue in extremely cheese and suspenseful music* Well that's all for now. So ta ta, and please review on your way out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hi it's me again.. oh and I forgot the disclaimer so listen up it's the only time I will say this: I don't on PJO or HoO *Sigh* well that's it so ready on….. ta ta for now…**

**Reyna pov**

After I stalked away from the sad amnesiac kid, I wandered away from the main house, and ended up in

front of the Jupiter cabin, which brought my thoughts back to Jason. Gods dammit, I thought, franticly

blinking back tears from my eyes. I marched toward the woods so that I would not run into anyone, I

stood in front of a grove of Cyprus trees and viciously lashed out at the tree righting front of me.

"Why…Why did you have to take him?" I screamed out. Overhead thunder rumbled, "I DON'T care why

did you have to do this to ME?

"Uuuhhh…Reyna, Lupa wants to see you. Now. "I twirled around only to come face to face

with the kid with no memory. Without answering him, I angrily brushed passed him taking great

care to bump into his shoulder while doing so. And to my great dissatisfaction the kid began to follow

behind me. Soon I could take no more , and turned to face him. "Listen kid-"

"Percy."

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

"My name is Percy, not kid." Percy said.

"Okay well fine, Percy." I said taking care into saying Percy's name with great venom, "Why the Pluto are

you following me?

Percy's face became confused as I said the name Pluto; I rolled my eyes and said, "You know

Pluto? The god of the Underworld. Any of this ring any bells?" Percy's face suddenly cleared and he

replied, "Oh you mean Hades, right?"

"No, I Mean Pluto, Stulte!" I shot back. (AN stulte means you idiot in Latin) Percy's face once again

became confused, ignoring him I continued on my walk to Lupa and concentrated on ignoring the fact

the Percy was still following me. As I entered the main house I bowed respectfully to Lupa and glared at

Percy who was just standing there.

Percy can you leave us for a moment, Lupa said as she turned from her wolf form into her

human form. I turned around to face Percy whose startled face caused me to laugh on the inside,

because it was obvious that Lupa had only showed him her wolf form. And it seemed that the shock of

her sudden transformation was getting to him.

"S-s-sure… thing Lupa," Percy stuttered and then quickly turned around and almost walked into

the door frame before leaving me and Lupa alone. Struggling to keep the smile off my face I turned

toward Lupa. Well, Reyna what do you do you make of….Percy?

"Well Lupa, I don't know I mean he's an idiot and all…" I trailed off. We will have to test him,

but first show him around the camp.

"Yes Madame Lupa." I said as I bowed and walked purposely out the door, only to see the Percy had

wandered on to the beach. "Hey you Percy, get your butt back over here!" I yelled as I stalked over

toward the beach. "Hey, numbskull what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm standing by the water looking at you." Percy replied. Oh gods did I want to smack him. "I KNOW

that, I mean why are you by the beach? You were supposed to wait for me?"

"I was?" Percy asked.

"Yah. Kinda." I sighed, "Let's just get this over with, Lupa wants me to show you around." I turned away

from Percy and began to walk back to the camp, expecting him to follow me. And I was right, about

twelve paces away from Percy he cracked and began to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say that this will be from Annabeth's pov, and I've decided that in my story Annabeth is NOT going to be as sad, like in most of the other fanfics. Happy Reading!**

**Annabeth pov**

I sat on my bed in the Athena cabin, while everyone else was outside. But soon even I had to accept that just sitting here was pointless, so I stretched my legs and exited the cabin. The bright noon sun blinded me at first but soon I was able to see the Hephaestus kids working on the Argo II. _Three weeks, just three more weeks and then I'll get to see Percy._ I sighed and turned around and came face to face with Piper.

"Chiron told me to come and get you." Piper said, "It sounded urgent." Piper and I walked to the

big house and saw all the cabin leader, Chiron, and Mr. D around the ping pong table and I immediately

knew that I wasn't going to like what was coming next. Chiron looked at me with sad eyes and my fears

were confirmed.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked.

"There has been a new prophesy, one that we can't ignore." Chiron replied.

_Six demigods shall travel west in great haste,_

_And mother earth's son to be faced._

_For victory or defeat,_

_Two groups shall meet._

"As you can see, Annabeth," Chiron said "There has to be a quest right away."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "What about finding Percy?"

"There is good reason to believe that you shall meet him on the quest. So, will you head this quest?"

"Fine" I agreed grudgingly. "Nico, Grover, Jason, Piper, and Leo will you come with me?"

"Sure, Annabeth." Grover replied.

"Count me in." Nico replied. Jason looked at Piper and Leo and then replied, "Count us in." And with that I left the Big House, once I was sure that no one was around I broke down and began to cry. (**A/N I know I said that Annabeth wouldn't be that sad, but wouldn't you cry if your boy/girlfriend disappeared and then you found out you could find them, and then at the last minute you couldn't?)** As soon as my tears stopped flowing I got very angry, very quick. I whipped out my knife and threw it in the general direction of the Hera cabin. Where it landed with a sound thunk I stood up slowly and when to inspect the damage. My knife had struck the cabin door with such force that it stuck strait out of the wood. I gripped the handle hard and tried to pull my knife out of the door, but I couldn't. It was stuck. "Gods dammit. Great now I have to get a new knife." I stalked away from the cabin, ignoring the thunder overhead that was caused by Zeus's anger over what had just happened to his wife's cabin, and walked over to the weapons shed. Where we kept all our, guess what, weapons that were not being used by other campers. I looked around at all the swords, bows, lances, spears, and finally managed to find a knife hidden under a rusted shield. _Don't worry, Percy, here I come. Whether Hera likes it or not._

_**Okay…. So that ends chapter three…. Tell me what you think and leave nothing out if you hated it say you hate it… Well, goodbye until the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here it is the fourth chapter of my story. Enjoy and review!

Percy pov

I couldn't help it I just had to fallow Reyna for three reasons: 1) I'm pretty sure that I would look like a complete idiot if I jets stayed there. 2) I wanted to see what this camp looked like and 3) I was pretty sure that Lupa would eat me if I didn't. So I quickly followed Reyna off the beach, "Okay so there are the cabins for our parents," Reyna said as she pointed to twelve plain cabins that formed a circle. "Each cabin represents one of the gods, Minerva, Apollo, Diana, Pluto, Jupiter, Neptune, Juno and so on and so forth."

"Wait….. what are you talking about? What about gods like Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Dionysius, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Artimis? Where are their cabins?" I asked suddenly feeling like I was in no way supposed to be here.

Reyna whirled around to face me and faster than humanly possible she had her sword at my throat. And with her eyes narrowed like slits she said, "We do not use those vile Greek names here." She said the word Greek like it was the worst thing in the world. I held up my hands in the universal language of defeat, but I guess that she had never read the book on universal symbols because a second later I landed flat on my back. I pushed myself up into sitting position and glared at Reyna who simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "There's more where that came from if you insist on acting like an idiot." With that she turned and stalked away leaving me to pick myself up and follow her. When I managed to catch up to her she was standing in front of a cabin that had a caduceus with two snakes wrapped around either side. "George and Martha." I muttered.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"George and Martha are the names of the two snakes." I replied.

Reyna narrowed her eyes, "And how exactly would you know that?"

"I don't know." I said.

Reyna sighed, "Whatever…. Okay so you'll being staying here at the Mercury cabin since he is the god of messengers-"

"Thieves and travelers." I finished; getting an image of a guy wearing a tracksuit who was holding a cellphone with two snakes curled around the antenna.

"And are you going to tell me how you know that? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Reyna demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know….maybe I met Herm…Mercury before." I stated nervously.

At this Reyna rolled her eyes, "Yah and I am a Dryad. You'd better let go of that idea of meeting the gods Percy, they never get involved in our lives." With that Reyna turned around and knocked on the cabin door. The door opened to reveal a boy around my age…..whatever that was…who had black hair, olive skin, and a mischievous smile.

"Hey Reyna, who's the new guy?" asked the boy in the doorway.

"Percy…" Reyna began but then stopped; probably because she had no idea what my last name was.

"Jackson." I finished.

"Yeah so he's going to be staying here." Reyna finished.

"Determined or undetermined?" The kid asked.

"Undetermined." Reyna answered causing the kid to raise his eyebrows. Causing Reyna to glare at him and stalk off. I stared after her, wondering what the Hades had just happened.

"Well, Percy I'm Bobby, son of Mercury." Said the kid in the doorway, snapping me out of my thoughts which caused me to say the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Why did you raise you eyebrows when Reyna said that I'm undetermined?" Thank you ADHA.

"Well it's just that after the Second Titan War…"Bobby trailed off as I go a brief image of kids decked out in battle armor. "kids began to be claimed a lot more, often around the age of thirteen. I guess Minerva talked Jupiter and made him realize that this war wouldn't have happened if their kids felt more appreciated and not ignored. So it's just a little weird that you aren't claimed yet." Bobby said.

"Who's Jupiter and Minerva?" I asked Bobby. He just stared at me like I had lost my mind; which given the situation I had not ruled out that this could just be an really weird nightmare.

"You know, one of the Big Three; God of the Sky and Goddess of War and Knowledge."

"Oh… you mean Zeus and Athena." I said. Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because once again I had a sword at my throat.

"Never ever say those Greek names." Bobby growled.

"Uh..Okay." I said still a little shocked that Bobby just pulled a sword on me. he seemed like a good guy, I mean I could understand Reyna doing it; she had all the personality of a wet mop. But Bobby… I just couldn't understand it. What was so bad about Greeks? Bobby then lowered his sword and motioned for me to follow him into the Mercury cabin.

And so ends chapter four, tell me what you think. See you soon for chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is chapter five… I also have a announcement after reading please go to my profile and vote in my pole… if you don't there will be no chapter six! So please for the love of gods check it out!**

**Percy pov**

On the outside the cabin looked fine, normal looking, but the inside was a whole other story. It looked like a tornado had been through and threw up. Weapons and papers were scattered everywhere and I couldn't see the floor; which was probably why I ended up stepping on a kid in a sleeping bag, "Hey man watch where you're going." The kid said which pretty much scared the Had-Pluto out of me.

"Sorry." I replied as I looked around at the catastrophe that was the Mercury cabin. Bobby walked up to me; expertly avoiding the a pile of weapons and the kid on the floor.

"So I see that you have met George ." Bobby said.

"Yah, um why doesn't he have a bed?" I asked.

"Well….." Bobby trailed off and muttered something about Lupa and a rubber steak. "Okay so here's your bed." Bobby finished up as he pointed to the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Suddenly I felt really exhausted; I laid down on the bed and immediately fell into a sleep that would have been peaceful if I didn't have the dream.

_Monsters were everywhere, surrounding a group of five people who I assumed to be demigods and one satyr. But only two of the five were standing; a dark haired boy who was summoning skeleton soldiers and a girl with blond hair who was wielding a bronze knife. And for some reason I felt like I knew them, but I just couldn't remember. Suddenly all the monsters attacked overcoming the group and I lost all sight of them. "Ssssstop," Hissed one of the monsters who looked like a women with the bottom half of a snake. Dracaena I thought unfortunately I could not help the group and was forced to watch. "our lord ssssaid to take them alive." Almost reluctantly the monsters that didn't have arms slunk away while the rest tied up the group with rope. Where did they get that? I wondered, I mean it's not like they can walk into a hardware store and ask for it. And then my dream shifted; I was standing in a dark room lit by one torch that gave off little light. I guess they had something against light bulbs. In front of the torch was the Dracaena I had seen earlier kneeling to a large man wearing Greek battle armor, " My lord," the Dracaena hissed, "we have captured the group you ordered us to."_

_ "Perfect." The Greek guy said, "The plan is going accordingly, finally we will have our revenge." And as if realizing that I was there he turned to me and said, "Ah, so it seems that we have an intruder. Don't worry young demigod your time will come." _And with that I woke up.

**And so ends chapter five. Don't forget to vote in the poll it will be up for about a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay first I want to extend a heartfelt thanks to all who voted, especially the first two voters. Thank you all so much. **

**Annabeth's pov**

We had decided to meet at Thalia's pine tree at eight am the next day. And so far I was the only one up. I sighed and walked back down the hill to go find my friends. I quickly stomped to the first cabin I saw, which was the Hades cabin, "Nico! Wake up! Come on it's time to go!" I shouted as I pounded on the black wooden door. Finally after what seemed like hours, though it was probably minutes, Nico appeared in the doorway with his hair sticking up like he had either put his fingers in a light socket or had gotten zapped by Thalia and rumpled black pjs. He looked at me bleary eyed and yawned,

"What the Hades are you doing up at this hour?"

"Nico, you do realize that its' eight in the_ morning?"_ I put heavy emphasis on the word morning. He continued to look at me like I was Cerberus and had insisted on playing fetch with a red rubber ball (well he does like red rubber balls but Nico didn't know that). "You do remember that we have a quest to go on." I said as patiently as I could. He was still looking at me so I just sighed, "Look just get dressed, get some of the others and meet me at Thalia's pine tree." Muttering under his breath Nico walked back into the cabin and closed the door behind him. I sighed again, rolled my eyes, and went to find Piper. It was no surprise when I found her waiting outside Hera's cabin which still had my knife stuck in its door.

"He'll be out in a minute." Piper said rolling her eyes. "I swear it took him five minutes just to roll out of bed to see who was pounding on his door." I rolled my eyes too but at the same time I thought about how many quests Percy had been late for because he just wouldn't wake up. The cabin door opened and Jason stumbled out, with his shirt inside out. "Uuummm….. Jason have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Piper asked.

"No, why?" Jason replied.

"Because your shirt is inside out."

"It is?" Jason looked down at his shirt, "Oh." And then stumbled back into the Hera cabin. Piper and I glanced at each other and the dams broke; we ended up rolling around on the ground laughing. We were still chuckling as Jason walked back out with his shirt on the right way, he just looked at us and shook his head and began to walk to Thalia's tree. As we got closer we were able to make out Grover, Nico, and Leo waiting for us. When all of us were close enough together everyone began to voice their opinions about where we should go. Leo suggested Hades, which caused Grover to shudder, but Nico pointed out that his dad wasn't allowing anyone but the dead in. I guessed that he had been turned away a few times. Jason wanted to pay a visit to King Midas but Piper pointed out that the last time they saw him he had angry guys with swords who wanted revenge, so he wouldn't be of any help even if he was still alive. With that suggestion being shot down everyone grew quite; so I began ticking off places and people we knew in the west.

"Okay so Midas and Hades are out," I said counting them off on a finger, "there is the Lotus Hotel and Casino, but I can't see us being desperate enough to go there, we could try the old man of the ocean but I don't know how well that's going to work without Percy…" I trailed off as I remember laughing as Percy told me about tying the old man in a knot when he shaped shifted into an eel. Where else had we been in the west? There was Waterland in Denver but how would that help? Then I got it, it was so obvious I don't know how I didn't see it before. "Atlas." I murmured. "Guys it is Atlas." I practically yelled. Which was everyone's cue to look at me like I had lost my mind.

"Baaaaaaaaahhhh good joke Annabeth." Grover said nervously as he ate a tine can. I figured that Grover had heard about what had happened with Atlas from Percy and was not exited to repeat the experience.

"Annabeth, you do realize that he isn't going to want to help us?" Piper asked.

"Of course I know that, but look at the facts," I loved saying that there was no way to dispute honest concrete facts, "there is no one else in the west who is going to help us. It's got to be him." Piper looked first at Jason and then looked over everyone else in the group as her eyes settled on me she broke into a grin and replied cheerily,

"Well guys it looks like we are going to see Atlas."

**Okay that's it until the next chapter. Oh I have a question: Is it just the outside of Percy that's invulnerable (except for his mortal point) or is it the inside too? Like would it be possible for him to his break his leg?**

**Well ttyl :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is the seventh chapter; hope you enjoy!**

**Reyna pov**

There was no doubt about it, the new kid was weird. One time at dinner he went up to the fire, we keep burning at the center of the dining area, and put some of his food in it! Which for some reason that no one knew, not even Lupa, the fire had flared up and turned sea green. Now Lupa had me playing messenger, I was told to find Percy and tell him that Lupa had readied his test. I had been searching for the better half of the morning, and hadn't succeeded in finding him. He wasn't in the Mercury cabin, the training center, the woods, or the dining area. Gods where was he?

"Gwen," I called out to one of the passing campers, "have you seen Percy?"

"Yeah, he said something about going to the beach." Gwen said, his forehead wrinkled like it always did when he was thinking.

"Of course." I growled and began to walk in the direction of the beach. Ugh what is it with this kid and the beach? Almost every time he had free time (which was almost all the time, since he hadn't been tested yet) he was at the beach. And there he is just sitting there on the sand staring out at the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Percy whipped his head around and seemed to visibly relax when he saw it was only me.

"Just thinking." He muttered.

"Well don't hurt yourself." I said only half-joking. Gods he was really dense sometimes, "Lupa told me to tell you that you r test has been readied." Using my tone of voice to make it very clear to even the densest person that I am not happy playing messenger. Percy gave me a questioning look, causing me to sigh as a realized that no one had told him about the tests. Yay I thought sarcastically as I began to explain,

"Okay, in order for a person to be accepted into our camp they first must pass a test, and depending on how well that person does during the test determines their rank."

"What happens if a person fails?" Percy asked.

"They die." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, which made Percy shoot me a panicked look.

"When was the last time someone died, during their test?"

Once again I shrugged my shoulders, "It was a long time ago." Actually it was more like two weeks ago, but two weeks is a long time in a demigod's life, because of our short life span and due to the fact that only one in three demigods actually survive camp.

"What's the test going to be?" Percy asked me.

"It depends on the camper. Every test is different."

"Oh…..What was yours?" Percy questioned.

I looked away and stared at the sand, like it told the story of my future; there was no way I was going to tell this new kid about that day. There was just no way in Pluto that would happen.

"Come on Percy, lets head back to camp it's almost time for lunch." Almost as if I had planned it (which I had) the dinner bell rang out.

Percy smiled at me, "Come on…..I'll race you." And he took off running. Rolling my eyes I took off after him.

"Stultus es tu stultus plenum absolutumque "Percy and I were standing by the dining area, and I was verbally assaulting him, after he ran in front of the Apollo archers and would have become a kabob if a faun hadn't jerked him out of the way of incoming arrows. I switched my speech from Latin and began to rant in English, "What is wrong with you? Are you blind? Didn't you see the archers?" **(AN: Stultus es tu stultus plenum absolutumque; means you idiot, you complete and absolute idiot. I used google translate so I don't know how accurate it is.)**

"No… it was simply the quickest way here." Percy said, oblivious to the fact that he had nearly been impaled. I was floored by this kid's thick-headedness.

"It-quicker-gah," I sputtered, "What is wrong with you?" I was beyond angry I was livid, "Are you a moron, oh wait you must be since you can barely remember your name!" I shouted and saw anger briefly flash across Percy's face and his hand seemed to inch closer to his jean's pocket. But in an instant it was gone and his hand was once again at his side. He then looked at me with his stormy sea-green eyes, and turned his back on me and began to walk to the mercury table. "Percy, wait." I called out, but he ignored me and sat with his back facing me. After a second I headed to the Minerva table, aware that everyone's eyes (except Percy's) were on me. I sighed and began to eat, after everyone had finished Lupa stood up,

"As all of you are aware, my pups, we have a new camper. Percy Jackson, will be tested after dinner tonight." With that Lupa headed back to the big house, and murmuring broke out among the different tables; the Mercury cabin was taking bets, the Venus cabin was talking about who they would fix Percy up with if he survived, and the Mars cabin was talking about what challenge the hoped Percy would face, and if and how he would die. I sighed and began to walk back to my cabin to get my things for archery practice, when I saw Percy heading to, guess where, the beach. I ran to catch up to him, "Percy, Percy, can you slow down? "

"What do you want Reyna?" Percy said harshly. Oh Gods he is madder than I thought.

"Look I'm sorry okay; I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I wasn't thinking clearly." Percy didn't say anything and I found myself wondering what he was thinking; he was probably thinking about Lupa's test. Which wasn't always a good thing, I had seen many people get psyched out over her tests and then loose it completely. And knowing Lupa and the hostile way she acted towards Percy, the best thing he could be doing is pray to Fortuna for good luck, not that she would answer but still it is the thought that counts. Gods know that he's going to need it.

**Okay so that's it for now….. see you next chapter! ;) P.S. Fortuna is the Roman goddess of good and bad luck; her Greek form is Tyche.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I'm sorry, please feel free to throw me into the depths of Tartarus, but before you do the only reason that I haven't written before is because of my research paper and standardized tests so it's not entirely my fault. Also, my crazy bio teacher wants to start dissecting ginormous bullfrogs and then using them for our finals, we have two minutes at each frog and we have to write down what organ a pin is sticking in and what it does. Uk, I am not looking forward to Monday. ****BUT DO NOT SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IT CONTAINS MIND BLOWING INFO. SO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE BEFORE READING THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! IF YOU DO YOUR LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! **

**This paragraph contains vital information about THE SON OF NEPTUNE, which debuts October 4, 2011. If you would like TO SEE/READ the THIRTEEN PAGES of this book go to: .com/explore/PMPages/Printable/Son_of_Neptune_ ****or go to ****.com/disneybooks/heroes-of-olympus/**** and click on the image of THE SON OF NEPTUNE cover that says click here for a sneak peak.**

**It is amazing, and I cannot wait for the real thing (as I am sure most of you are exited for this book too, possibly more than I am) but until then this will have to do. I will see you for the next installment, which I am trying to write out as soon as humanly possible. TTYL. (Wow I just realized that Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter can be shortened to the worst nickname in the world, PUD that sucks!) ****Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I'm sorry, please feel free to throw me into the depths of Tartarus, but before you do the only reason that I haven't written before is because of my research paper and standardized tests so it's not entirely my fault. Also, my crazy bio teacher wants to start dissecting ginormous bullfrogs and then using them for our finals, we have two minutes at each frog and we have to write down what organ a pin is sticking in and what it does. Uk, I am not looking forward to Monday. ****BUT DO NOT SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IT CONTAINS MIND BLOWING INFO. SO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE BEFORE READING THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! IF YOU DO YOUR LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! **

**This paragraph contains vital information about THE SON OF NEPTUNE, which debuts October 4, 2011. If you would like TO SEE/READ the THIRTEEN PAGES of this book go to: .com/explore/PMPages/Printable/Son_of_Neptune_ ****or go to ****.com/disneybooks/heroes-of-olympus/**** and click on the image of THE SON OF NEPTUNE cover that says click here for a sneak peak.**

**It is amazing, and I cannot wait for the real thing (as I am sure most of you are exited for this book too, possibly more than I am) but until then this will have to do. I will see you for the next installment, which I am trying to write out as soon as humanly possible. TTYL. (Wow I just realized that Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter can be shortened to the worst nickname in the world, PUD that sucks!) ****Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter **


End file.
